


Bran Returns

by rosehustle1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other, Sansa/Bran reunion Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehustle1/pseuds/rosehustle1
Summary: Basically, my take on a Bran/Sansa reunion scene and how I think it should happen. I don't watch the show anymore, but I know that the reunion was very disappointing for many fans. I'm following more book canon here, but this scene can be a fix-it for the show too.Small drabble.





	Bran Returns

It had been a long morning of talking with vassals and workers alike when Sansa was told that there was  a visitor at the gate. She was exhausted from the last two days of extensive ration planing for Winterfell and the Winter Town, as well as developing food delivery plans between the Northern houses and their lands. It was a welcome reprieve to indulge in some intrigue even if it only involved meeting a new face.

There had been many new faces in Winterfell since the fall of House Bolton. Sansa had made sure to follow in her father's foot steps and take the time to talk with all manner of small folk and workers alike to gain an understanding of these new supporters of House Stark and to ensure that they felt supported in return. The Boltons had damaged so much of the area that it would take everyone to rebuild before the worst of winter began. She hoped that the food stores would last, for the winter could go on for as along as a decade.

Putting her worries aside she made her way to the gates and gave the sign to the guard to open them. The creaking gate opened to reveal a young woman, dressed in ragged clothing pulling a small wagon. The girl stopped to move aside and reveal her passenger. Sansa's breath stopped.

_Bran. He is still alive. Alive and well. When Davos came back with Rickon, Sansa was saddened to discover Bran had went off with Hodor. She prayed he was still alive but had become more and more sure she would never see him again._

"Bran! Oh my Gods!" She yelled as she ran to her brother and pulled him close.

Bran slowly started to hold her in return but he seemed quiet.

Sansa pulled back to look into his face. She could see the glistening tears in his eyes. He looked so tired and gaunt.

"Oh, Bran. It's alright now. You're home. You have time to tell me all about it." She said as her voice broke.

Tears streamed down his face and he nodded.

"Sansa, you look...so much like mother now."

Sansa smiled and wiped her eyes.

"That's the best thing you could have ever said." She replied as she kissed his forehead.

 


End file.
